


Of All The Beaches

by Pixelatrix



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, MEBB_flash_14, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha Shepard disappeared months after the Reaper war.  She showed up not long after in a little beach resort on an island far away from the media circus who wanted a piece of the ‘heroine of the Reaper war.’  The trouble with disappearing was she left behind two men who had wanted more than a piece of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All The Beaches

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Mass Effect Flash Big Bang 2014.
> 
> Bioware owns all but my words and the art by Avolai.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

 

 

_From: The Shadow Broker_

_To: Zaeed Massani_

_Subj: re: Commander Shepard._

_I haven’t heard a word from the Commander since the reapers fell. She was briefly in a hospital, but no one has seen her since the first weeks after the war._

_If you plan on trying to find her, I’d recommend searching some of the islands in the Caribbean. I believe that’s the direction she went._

_I will help in any way that I can._

_And I would recommend not mentioning this to Admiral Hackett or the Alliance. They’ll want their ‘hero’ back and I’m not sure they deserve her. The Alliance certainly doesn’t._

_L.T._

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Zaeed Massani_

_Subj: re: Asha._

_When this all blows up spectacularly in your face, and she beats you to within an inch of your life, I would like to have it on record that I told you this was terrible idea with a non-existent plan._

_If she wanted either of us, she would’ve done something._

_Asha has never been a shy, coy wall-flower._

_You are going on a fool’s errand._

_Steven_

* * *

 

_From: Zaeed Massani_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: re: Asha._

_I might be a bloody fool, but at least I’m willing to try._

_Zaeed_

* * *

 

There was one rule that the patrons of Renegade Beach Shack had to follow, don’t fuck with the owner. The shack was barely more than a wooden hut that had been constructed out of the wreckage of a local restaurant on the edge of the Guayacanes beach in the Dominican Republic. It had popped up a few months after the end of the Reaper war, and was now a fixture for locals who wanted a cold beer or a burger.

The owner rarely spoke and served only two things, beer and burgers. No food or mixed drinks, nothing but local beer from a nearby brewery and fresh burgers. It had only taken a few weeks for one of the street vendors to set up a stand next door that offered the mixed drinks she didn’t.

_No one even knew who she was._

_No one asked her questions._

_No one followed her around._

_No one called her a fucking hero._

_Just how she wanted it._

Asha Shepard had given every ounce of herself for the Alliance. When the Reaper War ended, after the initial celebrations, she’d been shoved into the position of being practically a living statue to the triumphant victory. It made her want to vomit just thinking about it now. She had disappeared as quickly as she could.

_Fuck them._

_Fuck Hackett._

_Fuck Massani_

_No don’t fuck them, stop thinking about it._

She turned her attention back to the beers she was shoving into the ice chest. The sun hadn’t quite gotten overhead. The humidity was already stifling. She glanced out across the water and contemplated going for a swim before the day really started.

Pulling off the tank-top that she wore of her bikini-top, Asha jogged down the sand to dive into the water. Her _work_ uniform consisted of a bikini, tank-top and slim jeans that she’d cut the legs off of. She never wore shoes, what was the point? She loved the feel of her toes in the sand.

The constant time in the sun had turned her already olive skin even darker. It made the vibrant tattoos that covered both of her arms and back stand out even further. She’d shaved her head a few days after arriving. It made getting ready in the morning so much simpler.

When Asha felt cooled off sufficiently, she made her way back up to her little stand to find someone waiting for her. She snagged her towel from the back of one of the few chairs that sat outside of it. She toweled herself off quickly and slid her shorts and tank-top back on.

“Beer or burgers?” She snapped at the man without looking at him.

“It’s nice to bloody see you too.”

Asha raised her head up slowly. “ _Zaeed_.”

“One fucking year, it’s taken me one year to find you.” Zaeed grabbed the beer she held out to him.

“Why the hell were you looking for me in the first place?” Asha kept her hands busy by prepping the small cooking area inside the shack. He always had this annoying habit of discomfiting her. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her fidget. “What the hell do you want, Massani?”

“A burger.”

Her eyes narrowed when he smirked at her. _Bastard._ “I’ll be sure to spit on it.”

“Why the hell are you pissed off at me?” Zaeed leaned forward with his hands resting on the small work table between them. “I got your stubborn ass away from London and the Alliance circus around you. So shove the bitch-fest, Sweetheart. You were supposed to bloody tell me where you were going.”

“Oh, bite me.”

His hand shot across the small distance between them to grab her arm. He dragged her forward until his nose could run along the underside of her jaw. Asha yanked her arm away before he could follow through on the promise his eyes held of something more than just a bite.

“You’re so bloody beautiful when you’re pissed off.” Zaeed took a swig from his beer and sat in a nearby chair. “So where’s my burger?”

“I’m not fucking you again.” Asha turned her attention to getting a burger on the grill. “Either of you.”

“Oh?” Zaeed ran his thumb around the mouth of his beer. He smirked when her eyes followed the movement. “We’ll see.”

Asha’s movements were precise as she prepped the bun, heating it up on the flat top. She was proud of her burgers. She tapped the spatula against the heated plate then glared over at Zaeed again.

_No fucking way the bastard had come just for a quick screw._

“Did the Alliance send you?”

“Me? Have you lost your bloody mind in the heat or something? The Alliance wouldn’t pay me to do a goddamn thing, Sweetheart.” Zaeed set the bottle down on the table. “There are a lot of people looking for you, some not so good people. And I missed your annoying laugh, and the way you steal my fucking whiskey. Steve and I missed you.”

“You missed me.” Asha couldn’t tell if he was yanking her chain or not. “Why?”

He lit up a cigarette and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. “Why the hell not?”

She didn’t know how to respond to that so her attention went back to the food. “I’m a ghost in a crowd, Zaeed. And I fucking love that no one here gives two fucks if I saved everyone.”

“Have you heard from Steven?”

“You’d know better than I would.” Asha snapped her mouth shut so quickly her teeth hurt. She put the burger together haphazardly and thrust the plate towards him. “Enjoy.”

“So that’s a no?”

“The fuck would I want to hear from him?” She grabbed a beer and chugged it down. “No, I haven’t.”

The Admiral had been a friend; Asha had respected him and his advice. And then he’d walked in on her with Zaeed right before the last push to Earth. Hackett had been angry. It had caused a rift in their friendship, or so she thought until they’d asked her to join the two of them.

She hadn’t known how to respond to that particular offer. So she’d said yes. It had been the best and worst fucking decision of her life.

“Good burger.” Zaeed licked a stray bit of sauce from the corner of his mouth. Asha _really_ needed to stop staring at his lips. “He apologized to me, after you disappeared. I’m surprised he didn’t send you at least a message.”

“I deleted my extra-net account,” she shrugged.

“What the hell are you so bloody afraid of?” He tossed the last bite of burger into his mouth.

“Not a fucking thing.”

“Really? Then why did you run like a goddamn coward when we asked you to make it more than just a one-time thing?” Zaeed smiled when she tensed. “ _Coward_.”

“Fuck off, Massani.” Asha Shepard had a business to run, and she didn’t need the complications of two men like Massani and Hackett.

She turned back to preparing the Shack for the influx of hungry patrons bound to happen within the hour. Zaeed fiddled with his omni-tool while she worked. It took a few minutes for it to process then she turned towards him with a butcher knife in hand. She pointed it at him and asked who the fuck was he messaging.

“Worried?”

“I should throw your ass out of my shack.” Asha went back to chopping up the cooked bacon that she usually added to the ground meat mixture for the burgers. “I won’t ‘cause I don’t want to sprain my back carrying your stupid ass.”

“I think you should take a few days to _relax._ ” Zaeed leaned back in the seat with his boots on a table. He didn’t flinch when Asha threw a small knife that landed an inch from his leg. “Is that a no to relaxing?”

“Get your fucking feet off my table.” She raised an eyebrow at him while toying with a second dagger. “I will shift my aim a few inches and you _won’t_ like it.”

Zaeed’s boots dropped to the wooden floor with a thud. He pulled the knife out of the table and twirled it between his fingers. “I’m not going to bloody leave this time, Asha. We made a mistake in letting you do it the first time, then the fucking war…I won’t screw it up again.”

_“Zaeed.”_

Leaving him to read whatever message had just popped up on his omni-tool, Asha focused her attention on finishing up the rest of the prep work for the lunch time rush that would start in a few hours. She could think more clearly with her hands busy. _Fuck that._ She would think more clearly when the bastard occupying the space with her was gone.

And then with a promise to return later, Zaeed was gone. Asha grabbed another beer for herself. She sat on the wooden step to the shack to sip beer and watch the incoming tide.

It was only a matter of time before Hackett arrived. Asha had no doubts that Zaeed had told the Admiral to meet him.   She was surprised they’d waited as long as they had. She didn’t believe for an instant that it really took him that long to find her.

_The question was what the fuck to do about them._

_Tell them to fuck off?_

Asha wasn’t sure she really wanted them to fuck off. Fuck her maybe. _Damn it._ Thinking about things like that got her in trouble. _Big trouble._ It was the kind of trouble that ended up with her in a fucking relationship with two men who could be classified as _difficult_ in the extreme.

_She was so fucked._

* * *

 

_From: Zaeed Massani_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: re: Arrival._

_Where the bloody hell are you?_

_Zaeed_

* * *

 

The rest of Asha’s day went by like every other day before it since she arrived at the beach. _Fucking fast_. She closed up shop around two in the morning after serving her last burger. She shuttered the stall and started up the sand towards the street. Her tiny one bedroom apartment was just blocks from the beach.

Asha stared at the two men sitting on the curb by the stairs that led up to her second story flat. She considered her options then finally surrendered to the madness and sat down between the two men. She snagged the cigarette that Zaeed was smoking to take a few puffs before handing it back. They sat in silence for a few moments then she finally asked ‘what the fuck’ they wanted.

“You,” Hackett responded simply.

“Naked in fucking bed.” Zaeed retrieved his cigarette from her. “We fucking want you naked in bed between the two of us.”

“Well.” Asha stared down at her clothing that was covered in grime from her long day of work. “I need a long shower, a cold beer and then I’ll consider the offer.”

“We’ll help.”

“I’ve been showering for quite a while.” Asha got to her feet and glanced at the two men. “I think I can handle that part.”

“ _We’ll help_ ,” Hackett reiterated as they followed her up the narrow stairs towards her apartment.

Arguing with Admiral Steven Hackett had never done Asha a bit of good, the bastard had still sent on wild goose chases like hunting down fucking monkeys. She opted to pretend there weren’t two sexy men behind her as she walked into her living quarters.

Never the shy or retiring type, Asha continued into her bedroom while shedding the clothes she’d been wearing all day. She was hot and sticky and greasy. She wanted a warm shower to rinse the smell of burger from her body.

“It’ too fucking small for you two idiots.” Asha had no intention of risking breaking a leg by trying to fool around in her tiny shower. “You can wait and fucking watch, but I’m not sliding around in there with you.”

“Make it a good show then, Sweetheart.” Zaeed smirked at her.

“Jackass.” She dodged the hand that swung toward her ass. “I haven’t said yes.”

“And prancing around naked is?”

“Inviting you to enjoy the pleasures of blue ball hell.” Asha winked at them then reached into the shower to flip the water on to the temperature she preferred.

She took her time under the water. It gave her space to seriously consider what the fuck she was going to do. Ignoring the two men who were leaning back against the bathroom wall was a little more difficult. They were muttering to each other as they watched her.

_Watching might not be a strong enough word._

She snagged a large towel from the shelf over the toilet to wrap around her body. She noticed the increased intensity of their gaze. “What?”

“We have a hotel room booked at one of the nearby resorts. We’re going to spend the night there.” Hackett reached out to follow the trail of a drop of water with his finger along the side of her neck down to her collarbone. “We don’t want to just have a hot night of sex then leave in the morning, Asha. It was _never_ what we wanted.”

“So think about this.” Zaeed grabbed the front of her towel and dragged her across the small space until her legs bumped against his. He cupped the back of her head as he leaned forward to crush his lips against hers. “You fucking think about that.”

Asha stumbled back a little when he released her. She ended up falling against Hackett who twisted her around for a second, equally strong kiss. It left her as breathless as Zaeed’s had. The two men were gone before she’d gathered her senses.

_Fucking bastards._

She had half a mind to throw something at their heads. “Damn it.”

It had been so damn perfect, her little existence without the Alliance, without those two bastards. She sank down on her couch with a groan.   She wasn’t going back to the new Arcturus or the Citadel. She liked her beach, liked her shack.

Grabbing a clean pair of shorts and a tank-top, Asha slipped her sneakers on to race out of the door after the two men. She caught up to them a few blocks away from her building. The resort was ten minute walk. She wasn’t surprised they’d decided to walk.

“Wait.”

“Yes?” Hackett prompted.

“I’m not fucking leaving.” She folded her arms across her chest and glared at them when they started to smile. “I’m fucking serous. I’m not leaving. I like my little shack on the beach. I’m _open_ to exploring this with you two, but I’m not going to run my little ass back to the Alliance. I’m done with that.”

“I’m retired.” Zaeed winked at her.

“Retired from what? Did you actually _have_ a job?” Asha teased while dodging the hands reaching out for her. She turned to Hackett. “Can you accept that I’m not going to fucking wear a uniform again? I’m not interested in memorials or statues or any of that shit.”

“Fine.” Hackett wasn’t as easy to read as Zaeed. “Anything else?”

“Well there was that one thing you did with your tongue that one time. I wouldn’t be opposed to a repeat of it.” Asha stood her ground when they both started towards her. “I’m not fucking you on the street.”

“Pity.” Hackett wrapped his arm around her shoulders while Zaeed’s went around her waist. “I suggest you walk _quickly_.”

Asha was having trouble controlling her laughter as the two men walked fast enough they were damn near jogging towards the resort. The ten minute walk took six minutes. It took half that for all three of them to get rid of _all_ of their clothing the minute the door to the hotel room was closed.

Taking her firmly by the waist, Hackett spun Asha around to press her into Zaeed’s arms. Their lips connected against and she was _almost_ distracted by the hands spreading her legs to glide up her inner thighs.   Her fingers explored the scarred, tattooed body in front of her. She followed the line of hairs on his abdomen down until she barely feathered them over his already hard cock.

With a barely restrained growl, Zaeed pushed her back onto the bed. They stretched out on either side of her. His grin turned feral when his wandering fingers found her pussy already wet. He dipped them into her then held them out for Hackett to lick clean. Asha bit back a moan at the sight.

_Sexy fuckers._

“Enough with the foreplay.” Asha pressed Hackett on his back. “I didn’t follow you for foreplay.”

Zaeed caught her by the waist when she moved to straddle Hackett. “You can wait one goddamn minute.”

“If I wanted to wait, _Massani_ , I would’ve stayed in my apartment and used my vibrator.” She reached out to run his fingers along his cock again. “You don’t feel like you want to fucking wait.”

His eyes narrowed but Zaeed’s response was _much_ of a surprise. He pressed her down _slowly_. Asha’s hands fell onto Hackett’s shoulders for support. He’d used pillows to prop himself up so he had more control.

While Hackett took over for him, Zaeed moved behind her.   He slid one hand along her spin to her neck. He bent her forward until her lips were hovering over Hackett’s. She felt Zaeed dip his other hand lower. His fingers danced around her pussy to feel where Hackett was sliding in and out of her.

She didn’t need to hear the sounds of him opening a container of lube to know what his plan was. She couldn’t help the slight hiss when cool, wet fingers brushed between her ass cheeks as his other hand slowly spread them. Zaeed took his time getting her ready, all the way Hackett drove up relentlessly into her.

_It was maddening._

_It reminded her of the last time._

The burn was the same. Asha remembered it very well. Hackett distracted her with a deep kiss while his fingers moved up to toy with her nipples. They found the familiar rhythm quickly.

 _She wanted it to last forever_.

It had been too fucking long though and not just for her. Asha went back and forth between the two men. Her nails dug into Hackett’s shoulders as Zaeed bit down on her back.   She was too far gone to care about the scratches she was leaving or how sore she’d be when it was over. She was falling over the edge and reviling in every moment of it.

“Oi? You awake?”

Asha pressed the palm of her hand against Zaeed’s face to push him away. She was on her back on the bed; someone had cleaned her up at some point because she didn’t feel sticky. She blinked a few times and glanced at the smug looks on the men on either side of her.

“Shut it.” She closed her eyes again. She took a few slow breaths and ignored the fingers trailing along her arms on either side. “I will remove those digits and more important parts of your bodies if you don’t give me a moment.

“No round two?”

“Fuck. Maybe. I think I’m going to need a few minutes.” Asha hesitantly stretched out her legs then her arms. They all appeared to be in fine working order. “I still think you’re both idiots. Fucking idiots. Why chase me down?”

“Now she wants to bloody know why?” Zaeed shook his head at her.

“We can live with that.” Hackett leaned over her. His smile wasn’t quite as smug as Zaeed’s. “We just want to make sure we’re living _with you_ in our lives.”

“Fine.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
